


Draco Remembers

by greenotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenotter/pseuds/greenotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is really in love with Harry Potter. Let's think about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Remembers

Draco remembers the day Harry turned him down in first year; he’d made a bold move, asking to be Harry’s friend. Back then, he’d mostly done it because his father wanted to be close to the Boy Who Lived, have him vulnerable. When Draco told his father that Harry had refused his hand, he was met with a disappointing look and instructed Draco to talk to him when he had good news. He wasn’t sure why he kept thinking of Harry afterwards, why he felt a pang of hurt in his chest every time he thought of Harry’s cold stare. So Draco did what Draco does best, stuff his weakness down into the depths below and turn away.

The first time he insulted Harry, it looked like Harry had expected it and retaliated immediately; that hurt Draco as well. He suspected one of the Weasleys to have told him that the Malfoys were evil and not to be trusted or befriended; that fueled his fate for the ginger family even more.

When Draco and Harry had their first fist fight without using magic, he’d refused to go anywhere near the hospital wing because the bruises that covered his torso and the black eye that made his vision blurry hurt him so much and he felt like he deserved that and so much more. He itched for another fight with Harry just so he could be in more pain; or to be near Harry, he couldn’t tell and didn’t want to.

In second year, he figured out about the girl Weasley and her infatuation with Harry Potter and he hated every inch of her for it because he knew she only liked his name and his scar and his destiny, not him. Before Draco could stop himself, he thought about how he would love actual Harry, his green eyes and his weird smile and how he always seemed to be getting on the professors’ nerves.

Harry seemed to be catching Draco’s stares in the morning and, without quite thinking into it, had gotten himself in another fistfight due to him thinking Draco was planning a prank or to kill him. Draco fought back but didn’t defend himself from the punches that came his way because again he felt like he deserved it for everything he’d done and thought about Harry.

In fourth year he asked a Slytherin girl to the Yule ball. She looked like she was about to melt in the presence of the Slytherin Prince until he accidentally called her Harry and as soon as her eyes widened the shouted “Obliviate!” Afterwards he stumbled to his room and took a well-deserved nap as he was exhausted thinking about how much he wanted to punch Harry Potter square in the jaw.

 

A year afterward, almost exactly, Draco remembers deciding to send Harry an owl because he was too cowardly to say what he wrote out loud in front of him. As soon as the white owl flew towards Harry in the morning, he wanted to do one of two things; curse the owl or run out of Hogwarts and never set foot there again. He did neither of the two but instead sipped his pumpkin juice as he eyed Harry across the room. As subtle as he tried to be without craning his neck, there was an entire school between them and he completely missed the blush that crossed Harry’s face and how he excused himself to grab his tie that he forgot to put on.

He also recalls Harry asking him if he could speak alone, and he remembers hushing his Slytherin friends as he walks out, expecting some sort of fight. It had been weeks since Harry received the letter and when Draco asked what Draco wanted, he surely hadn’t expected to get a kiss from him, nor had he expected to kiss back after his growing hatred for the ignorance of Harry Potter.

One of his least favorite memories was when Harry didn’t want to be anywhere near Draco, ever again. Times were not as happy as they used to be and as much as Draco tried to ignore it, he had a choice to make between his family or the rest of the world. He ended up actively following his father, despite knowing he would pay for it in the end. When the Golden Trio ended up in his house and Harry was at his knees in front of the Malfoys, it was all he could do to not hug Harry to death. Instead, he confirmed with a sharp tongue and a cold look that this was definitely not the Harry Potter he knew (and loved). Afterwards, he found himself in his bare bedroom looking out into the garden, wishing he was a raven or something and fly far away and maybe bring Harry along with him.

Draco remembers the time after the war, when he finally grew the courage to do what he had to, and sat at the Gryffindor table and became acquainted with the admittedly sometimes nice people. It was hard for him to be friends with these people he’s learned to despise from the day he could understand anything, and he knew it was the same for them. Harry seemed to warm up to him pretty quickly but you can assure anyone that their situation is drastically different, mostly because Harry is the only Gryffindor he’s ever had the pleasure of being in bed with.

Draco knows he’s going to remember Harry sleeping next to him in the bed they bought together. He knows he’s going to remember the first couch they bought that ended up being the ugliest color but it doesn’t really matter because it’s somewhere to sit at least and this flat is expensive but it’s so much more worth it when he sees the sun shine on Harry’s skin and hair and eyes and makes him look like a damn God and Draco is pretty sure Harry knows that when he smiles he has him at his feet. Draco loves reminding Harry to buy milk just because it reminds him that they live together and they’re together and everything is fine now and he also just loves talking to Harry and he loves how Harry kisses him goodbye when he goes to work and he loves everything about his life right here and right now.


End file.
